


Secret Places at Hogwarts

by Tezzieh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Buttsex, First Time Sex, M/M, Room of Requirement, Shrieking Shack, prefects bathroom, sloppy sex, three times buttsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Hogwarts lacks a sex ed class, but the students are educating themselves.Three stand alone’s spread over three generations. Just because I am a self indulgent beach!





	Secret Places at Hogwarts

It is a strange sight, a deer on the wooden floor, a rat in the armchair and a creature on the bed that is stuck somewhere between wolf and man. Sirius smiles toward them from his perch in the bedroom windowsill. He’s in human form, with a blouse draped over his mildly tanned shoulders. A shirt that is too large from him. A shirt that smells like cinnamon, hot sweat and aftershave. Remus’ shirt, Sirius has nicked it. He smiles at his friends for a moment and then turns back to the window.   
The sun is already up, shining over the path to the shrieking shack and the trees around it. Sirius can make out the school grounds past it and imagines he sees the whomping willow. He keeps his silence. Tonight was exhausting on all four of the marauders. Tonight has been different than any other night since James, Peter and him had become animagi. Tonight, Remus almost turned against them, tonight Sirius has almost been … nipped. As long as he thinks of it as nipped it is not that bad. In truth Remus could have turned him, or cost him an arm, or worse still, his life. Of course it had been Sirius’ own mistake. His own folly, which to his luck James and Peter hadn’t seen. He had attempted to mount the werewolf. The beast had attempted to made him pay for it, but only for five minutes, until James and Peter showed up. Somehow that had brought Remus back to himself.

Hoofs sound on the wooden floorboard, drawing Sirius from his deep thoughts. It shrinks in his grey eyes. He hears joints popping and felt annoyed. He always feels annoyed when James pops his joints, it is such a gastly sound. “Morning Pads.” James says, stifling a jawn. Sirius turns to face his best friend. “Morning Jimmy.” Sirius replies. James comes over to the window. He is naked. Sirius pays it no mind. He is so used to their rituals around the full moon, to make Remus feel more comfortable and accepted.   
Peter grows from rat to man, stretching out in the arm chair. “Morning~” He singsongs softly. He always talks softly when Remus is not completely himself, as if he fears setting the wolf off. “Morning.” James and Sirius chorus. Peter is naked, like them, but always avoid giving the two a good full frontal, about which Sirius usually teases him. But not today.   
“Hey, why don’t you two go, you’ll still be able to catch breakfast.” Sirius says. James opens his mouth to protest. “I am sure Lily missed you.” Sirius winks at his friend. James’ eyes wander to the heap of his clothes. “You are right, she missed me. I should see her.” He says. Sirius nods in agreement. “Take Wormtail with you, we can’t all three be missing. If only Remus and I are, it is more plausible of an excuse to give and say we are just shagging. If anyone bothers to ask, just say you vacated the dorm because Moony and I got rowdy.” He says. “But Frank Longbottom!” Peter objects. “Wormy, it is sunday, he always meets Alice early for breakfast on Sunday.” James retrotts. Peter has no word against that.

James and Peter dress and head down the stairs, out of the tunnel and towards the school. Sirius watches them go.

There is a rustle of sheets and Sirius turns around. Remus sits up on the bed. “Morning Padfoot.” He smiles sweetly. Sirius’ heart tries to flutter and clench at the same time. He rises from the windowsill and walks over to the bed. “M-morning Moony.” It is so unlike Sirius to stumble over his words. He sits on the edge of the bed, avoiding to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “Sirius… Something is not right.” It is not a question. Remus knows.  
Sirius heaves a sigh. “Something happened last night. Last night was not like other full moon nights. I was stupid.” He mumbles. Remus instantly tenses. He takes Sirius’ chin between his long, strong fingers and makes Sirius look up at him. “What did you make me do?” He snarls. “You almost nipped me. Almost, you calmed down as soon as James and Peter caught up with us.” Sirius says. Remus’ green eyes bore into his grey one’s. He tries to squirm, not very comfortable, having to crane his neck awkwardly because Remus is tall and very close against him. “What did you do.” Remus demands through clenched jaws. “I .. I was trying to play.. Nothing more.” Sirius feels like a fool if he has to admit he tried to mount Remus. He fears his boyfriend will get angry. Angrier than he already is. “Sirius, your heartbeat skipped. You lied.” Remus growls like an animal. Sirius flinches away. “I meant it playfully Remus, truly.” He whines like a kicked dog.  
Remus let’s go of Sirius’ chin and cups his cheek instead. “Tell me Sirius please.” He murmurs, softening. “I tried to hump you and you were not having it.” Sirius mumbles. Remus seems stuck between amused and fuming, which is a strange sight to behold. “You could have gotten hurt Sirius.” Remus whispers. “You only tried to nip me, not kill me.” Sirius says. “Even a nip could burden you with my curse. Sirius I want you to be safe. You are my boyfriend, I love.” Remus mutters. He doesn’t say that often. Sirius does, he tells Remus he loves him about a thousand times a day. But Remus doesn’t say it often. Sirius values it all the more than he does.   
“I love you too Remus. I’ll be more careful.” Sirius whispers. A promise he will follows for a few days, until James drags him down again, Remus knows. But he accepts his words. “Now kiss me.” Sirius says. He needs the contact to break the tension between them. Remus looks down on him, shaking his head. Sirius’ heart cringes at the apparent rejection. He feels as though Remus is truly angry with him.

Sirius is robbed of his breath when Remus’ lips crash into his own. He is caught by such utter surprise that a moan is forced from his lips. Remus’ kiss is firm and powerful, far more powerful than Sirius is used from him. Especially for a morning after the full moon. Remus is usually so sore and tired. But seemingly not today. Today Remus seems to need to put Sirius in his place.   
And as usual Sirius needs to fight back. Sirius can’t really handle not being in charge. He knots a hand into Remus’ curls. Remus groans, pushing Sirius down on the ruins of the sheets. Sirius groans a little at the impact. Remus does not waste a second and invades Sirius’ mouth with his tongue. Sirius trails his hand lower, down Remus’ neck, gripping at his shoulder. Remus’ tall, slender body covers Sirius perfectly. Sirius is shorter, a little bit more muscular, but not much. But they are both hard as rocks. Sirius feels Remus’ erection against his own. “Hmm, you never cease to surprise me.” He growls hotly. “What is that supposed to mean Padfoot?” Remus asks sharply. “It is so hard to get you hard when you just changed...” Sirius whispers.  
He travels his hand from Remus’ back to his groin. Clever, strong, fingers wrap around Remus’ cock. Remus groans. Sirius is taking the control back into his own hands. Slowly he jerks Remus off. “Si-sirius… Padfoot, don’t.” Remus says, his voice like a strict owner trying to scold his dog. But Sirius does not stop. Instead he starts kissing on Remus’ neck. Remus whines like a puppy. Sirius smirks in response. He knows how weak his boyfriends is for these kind of ministrations. “S-sirius we should...” Remus tries to protest. But it is futile for him to resist. His cock is throbbing in Sirius’ hand. “We should switch position so I have more room to move.” Sirius murmurs hotly. There is hesitation in Remus eyes. Sirius nudges his hand against Remus’ pelvis. “Come on Moony, roll on over.” He cooes.   
Remus leans in to bite softly at Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius groans, but still works at gaining the top position. He nudges Remus little firmer. Remus gives in and rolls onto the sheets. Sirius instantly crawls on top of him. He straddles the werewolf, rolling his pelvis so their cock rubb together. Remus groans and looks up at Sirius through half lidden eyes. Sirius leans in to kiss his boyfriend harshly. It is more tongue and teeth than lips. Remus groans again, digging his nails into Sirius’ thighs. The animagus rolls his pelvis again, groaning to Remus’ lips. Remus grinds back, feeling how his blood starts to heat up.

Making out soon isn’t enough for Sirius anymore. Which is pretty much what Remus expected. Sirius is a greedy lover. Sirius always wants all of Remus.He attaches his lips to Remus’ neck. Remus moans, clinging to his boyfriend with quite some power. Sirius smirks against the skin and grinds down on Remus, hard. “Oooh Sirius.” Remus whines. Sirius groans in return and wanders his lips upwards over the werewolf’s jaw. Remus moans weakly. Sirius can smell his boyfriend’s hormones, his yearning. “You want me, don’t you Remus.” He growls, nipping at Remus’ earlobe. “Y-yes Sirius, yes.” Remus does not bother to deny.   
Sirius’ mouth wanders lower. He bites at Remus’ collarbone. Remus tangles a hand in Sirius’ long black hair. “Hmmm Sirius.” He whispers hotly. His desire is rising. Sirius knows it and can’t be bothered to waste time. His mouth now quickly trails lower, to where Remus’ cock is throbbing hot on his belly. Sirius gives him a firm lap. Remus groans hotly, tightening his hand in Sirius’ hair. “More, Sirius.” He says in a pleading tone. Sirius smirks wickedly up at him. “Do it, just do it.” Remus whines. Sirius laps again.  
Remus moans airily when Sirius takes him in his mouth. Sirius sucks eagerly, coating Remus in his saliva. Remus can only moan. “Oooh Sirius, hmm yes.” It is music to Sirius’ ears. So he sucks until his cheeks hollow.   
“Stop, Sirius!” Remus all but howls. Sirius let’s go of him. “Too much.” Remus pants. “You never let me swallow.” Sirius whines. “Don’t be a puppy Sirius.” Remus leans up on his elbows. “But you never let me.” Sirius lifts one of Remus’ legs over his shoulder, kissing his ankle. Remus smiles lazily. “Let me, for once.” Sirius murmurs. “I want us to cum together, Sirius.” Remus whispers softly.  
Sirius know there is no arguing his boyfriend’s words, so he sets to work instead. He coats his fingers in his own dog like drool. “Must you be so gross?” Remus asks. “Need I remind you my wand is not an option right now.” Sirius says teasingly. “Oh yes, you are notoriously bad at lubrication spells, I remember.” Remus cooes, overly sweet. Sirius gives him a bite in the leg for good measure. Remus laughs. But his laughs turn to a moan as Sirius rubs his fingers at his puckered hole. “Yes Moony, moan to the stars.” Sirius jokes. He pushes his finger in till the second knuckle. Remus’ hands tear at the already ruined sheets. “Oh yes, Sirius, right there.” Remus moans. “Need more.” Sirius asks. “Y-yes, but slowly.. Slowly, my body is so sore.” Remus replies.   
Sirius knows what he needs to do. He adds a second finger, slowly, almost gently. “Ooooh Sirius, yes.” Remus purrs softly. “That good?” Sirius asks. Remus’ fingers close around Sirius’ wrist. “Just do it, stop talking all the bloody time.” He snarls. Sirius chuckles and rubs his fingers against Remus’ prostate. Remus moans, his toes curling. His cock is twitching, throbbing a little. Sirius keeps rubbing for a little more, but then pulls out. Remus whines. “You want us to cum together.” Sirius smirks.

Sirius lines his cock up with Remus’ hole. Remus wraps his free leg around Sirius’ hip. “Do it.” He hisses. Sirius leans forward, pushing in. Remus opens his mouth to scream his pain and pleasure into the world. But Sirius claims his mouth in a deep and sloppy kiss. His hips are slowly rocking, until he is all the way inside his boyfriends tight warmth. “Hmm, so good Remus.” He whispers to the werewolf’s mouth. There is a groan from Remus. “I told you to bloody stop talking, just fuck me.” He growls. “As you wish.” Sirius smirks. He gets a slap across the face from his effort. It does not whipe the grin from his face.  
He only grins wider, as he starts to slowly plow in Remus. Remus whimpers and whines. He chants for Sirius to go harder, go deeper, but Sirius denies him. “No Remus, you want us to cum together.” He cooes. “STOP TALKING.” Remus yells. He wriggles his leg from Sirius’ shoulder and wraps it around his hips too. He claps down and with all the power he has left in his legs, he topples Sirius over, without losing the penetrative contact.   
Sirius looks up at Remus with a smirk. He places his hands on the taller boy’s hips. “Now if you open that mouth one more time I am getting up and I will be leaving.” Remus warns. Sirius whimpers like a pup. “You heard me Padfoot.” Remus says. Sirius audiably snaps his jaws togethers. “Good boy.” Remus praises, stroking his fingers over Sirius’ stubbly cheek. “You should shave.” He murmurs.  
Sirius breathes heavily as Remus starts to ride him. He worries his lip with his teeth. He knows he is not allowed to talk. Which is kinda sexy. He thinks it is kinda sexy when Remus shows his bossy side. Normally he just lets Sirius and James do whatever the fuck they please. But he can be so bossy in bed sometimes. And it really turns Sirius on. He wants so bad to praise and encourage his boyfriend, but the fact that Remus will up and leave if he does adds some sort of pleasurable pressure to the whole thing.  
He grasps Remus’ firm thighs, groaning darkly. “You like this, don’t you?” Remus cooes. Sirius nods, looking intently at Remus’ eyes. He digs the tips of his fingers into Remus’ flesh and thrusts up. Remus throws his head in his neck and moans, howlingly. “Yes Sirius, yes, so good.” He whines. Sirius tenses, close enough to taste his edge. He moves a hand to Remus’ cock and jerks him off. “Sirius too much!” Remus all but yells. Sirius does not react and does not heed him. He keeps jerking until Remus gives a mangled yell and splurts his seed all over the animagi’s chest.   
Sirius feels his climax wash over him and he spends his seed inside Remus’ column. He still speaks no word, only groaning loudly. Remus falls down on top of him, panting wildly. Remus is still hard, but Sirius is swiftly growing flaccid. He pulls out, making Remus whine at the loss. He strokes Remus’ hair. “That was sloppy as fuck.” Remus says. Sirius laughs. “Yes it was.” He agrees.

The two Marauders slowly get dressed. They don’t speak. Remus only winces from time to time. He is always so sore after a full moon night and their messy fuck did not make it any better on him.


End file.
